Leafs Feral Tail
by CharitysSongbird
Summary: A sacrifice is made to save a village, but how much must be paid. Young Naruto must shoulder a burden from birth but things have begun to change in this village. A night, a tragic death, a new rebirth, and a promise kept. This is the Leafs Feral Tail. Minato/Kushina alive, Naruko, OC, Naruto. Bashing undecided. NO Godmode.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Hello all Songbird here, well it finally happened my mind got tired of having another story in it and had to get it out of there . Now before I go any further this story, is going to have a very different feel than my other one, and at the moment my main focus will be on "The Leafs New Tree" at least until I hit the time skip, this is more along the lines of a challenge, what I'm going to do is write the first chapter, establish character etcetera and then if there is interest maybe keep writing on it, or I can leave it up as a challenge, and starting point.

As with my other story this one is based on a combination of two elements present on this site in spades, but I'll leave that till the end so the chapter reads well without hints. Now before we go any further nope not neglect, not in the slightest if anything this is the anti-neglect fic where it is the family and few others who stand by him, while the majority don't. If that sounds like fun I hope you like the story. Also for this one I'm going to leave the pairing open for this first chapter, so the challenge can be more open, but there is one stipulation, for my story I must make this clear, very clear. ANYONE IS OPEN TO BE PAIRED WITH NARUTO, I MEAN ANYONE, ANY NUMBER I DON'T CARE! BUT YOU HAVE TO TRY, GIVE A GOOD REASON! Ok, what I mean by this is simple. Say you want Anko in the role. Fine, then figure out a way that she would relate to Naruto, give them some back story together, and lead up to it with a few scenes, give them some private jokes, or actives, anything just try is all I'm asking. I'm sorry if this sounds like ranting, but situations where oh Naruto walks into a room and everyone loves him…..really all you've done at that point is turn every one of the female characters into freckling fan girls, and that is just a waste.

Ok rant over onto …..well whatever this is lol.

**Chapter 1**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-Love can stand the tide-**

A blond haired boy stood beside his mother excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, as he looked ahead towards two large double doors, taking quick glances up at her smiling face.

"Kaasan, do you think Neesan passed, she had to right! right!?" Naruto asked as he looked out and fought to keep his excitement in check. The redheaded woman beside him looked idly down at the boy with a small smile before placing a hand gently of his head and giving him a fox grin that reached all the way to her eyes.

"You know it Naruto-kun! There's no way your Neesan wouldn't after all she's an Uzumaki just like us, and we never lose! Dattebane!" Kushina said happily while ruffling her sochi's hair, causing the boy to idly push at her hands. Naruto retaliated by wrapping around Kushina's leg with a happy call, that caused her to have to shift the small bundle she held in her arms.

From a small wrapping of blankets a tuft of bright orange hair came into view followed after by a small face of a two year old girl, who was apparently in deep sleep. Kushina let out a small giggle, at her sochi's antics, before turning to adjust the blanket so that it covered the sleeping babe once again.

"Ok Naruto carful, Kana-chan is still asleep, now be a good Niisan and don't wake her up." The woman said with a small smile, as Naruto suddenly let go and stood at attention as though he were a solider.

"Hai Kaasan, don't worry I'll look after Kana and Naruko no matter what." The blond boy said thrusting a fist into his chest as he spoke. Kushina couldn't help but smile at the determination on her sochi's face, and the pride she felt at the boys attitude. Out of the corner of her eye she happened to spy a small group of families also waiting for their children to exit the academy, a few giving the small family a few covert looks, as they whispered amongst each other. Kushina felt herself tense for a moment, before she was able to force the surge of anger out of her, and simply turned back to face the academy, paying the group no mind.

It had been twelve years, but it seemed that some people never quite learned to remove their heads from their own asses. What was worse was that they were directing their stairs and whispers against her Sochi…but there was little she could do at this point. If all they did was talk then she couldn't well put them in the hospital….well not anymore after the last batch Tsunade had given her an ear full about the extra work, and she still hadn't managed to convince Minato to just let her kill them, still she held out hope that he was waning on the point. With a small sigh she turned her gaze back down to her blond Sochi…her twelve year old sochi, who should have been with his sister today, charging out of those doors headband swinging in his hand as he ran to her…but it was not to be not after that day.

-Flashback twelve years-

It was over, the third hokage was gone…Tsunade had been the one to call his death, as the group gathered around him where he lay. Wounded and battered shinobi all looking on even the most battle hardened warrior shedding silent tears at the passing of the man.

Sarutobi lay silent, a small smile upon his lips looking somehow peaceful upon the old wrinkled brow. At his feet his blond student had collapsed weeping as her white haired teammate held her, his eyes closed and head bowed in a silent morning of his own. Jiraiya had been the second to arrive on the scene… he had just stood there like a statue, his eyes not moving, just looking down at his master, so fragile now in death. He had only moved when Tsunade had arrived later breaking down. As if some force compelled him to he forced his own shock and fear aside, and did the only thing he could for the poor woman, he held her as she cried out at the loss of another piece of her heart. Kushina had watched all of this from a few feet away, tears streaming from her eyes as she held the two bundles close to her, crying in both sadness and relief as she felt the small forms moving against her, knowing that her children where alive.

The redhead turned tear streaked eyes up to look up at the figure beside her, holding her in a firm grip, his own face covered in fresh tears as she smiled down at her and his children even through his grief. Minato the fourth Hokage had managed to save Kushina from the mysterious assassin, but the man had managed to rip the Kyuubi out of her by using their newborn children as hostages. The fox had gone on a rampage, the fires from the fight still raging in the distance as those near stood in silent memorial to the sacrifice that had just been made.

Minato had been prepared to end the conflict himself, sealing the great fox into his two newborns at the cost of his own life…but it would seem that the old monkey had, had another idea in mind. Just as Minato had finished preparing the ritual he had felt a sudden blow, and the night still bright with the Kyuubi's fire had faded suddenly to blackness. When he had woken it had been to the twin cries of his children.

He had pushed himself up from the soft dew strung grass, and turned to see Sarutobi laying even as he did now, stiff, silent, and at piece. His addled mind had taken a moment to recognize the noise he heard as the cry's of newborns and had turned to see a small distance away their forms bundled together on the small alter a few feet away. With a strength he could not identify the man had dragged himself over to the two reaching out to pull them close to him, to hold them, to just feel the little lives he had never even dared to hope he would be able to see again.

Soon others had arrived, Kushina among them, being helped by Tsunade, but still fighting to reach the spot. When she had seen Minato she had all but flung herself forwards, even As Minato pulled her close, the two new lives held between the two as they cried, in happiness as the miracle that them being alive was to them.

Later the thirds body had been removed, with reverence, and Minato had taken Kushina back to their home…the village could wait, the world could wait, for now they were a family…a whole family and that was all that mattered to them.

It was a few days later when they had brought the two children in to be checked over by Tsunade and Jiraiya that they learned of the terrible news. As they had suspected the two children had been used as containers for the Kyuubi, the third having separated the yin and yang parts of the fox and sealing each into the two children respectively. However, what they found was horrible for the two parents. It seemed that somehow the boys chakra system had reacted violently to the Kyuubi's yang chakra.

"I-I don't understand what do you mean?" Minato had said looking between the two sages, his hands upon Kushina's shoulders as she cried holding the two children close to her whispering apologies to the two.

"Minato I'm sorry, but little Naruto's chakra coils have been completely destroyed... I've never seen anything like it in my whole life, it's a miracle he is alive, ever coil every bit of chakra in him is just gone… from what I can tell even the gates were flooded and destroyed, by all accounts the fact that he is breathing should be impossible." Tsunade replied a sad look on her face as she faced the parents. Kushina let out another small sob as she held the small form of her Sochi and Musume to her. Minato in turn knelt down holding his wife till her sobs died out an hour later.

-flashback end-

Kushina remembered all of this in a flash as she looked down at her now twelve year old Sochi as he waited for his twin neesan to finish her genin exam. The news had been horrible to learn for the parents, but neither had allowed it to change their view of their Sochi, no if anything it caused them to become closer as a family. After the fox attack the village had been in a difficult situation, and people had looked for someone to blame for the damage. No one knew who had begun the rumor, or where it had come from, but people began to look at the litter Naruto with sudden suspicion.

At first it had been just the occasional whisper and odd look, but as time passed there had begun to be open hostility towards the child. Somehow the idea had gotten out that the boy was somehow the fox in a new form. Then one day a Hyuuga had caught sight of the boy and seen his condition, the complete lack of chakra running through the boy's body. The Hyuuga had not been one of the mobs, but had mentioned it in conversation one day, and soon people were putting the information together and painting a horrible conclusion. Every living thing in the world held chakra, even the newest born child had some, but Naruto apparently didn't, and as with most things when it is different there is suspicion. Soon most of the civilians had become openly hostile towards the boy, along with some of the more thick headed of the shinobi forces.

Many knew the situation, and simply felt sorry for the boy for what they saw as a sacrifice to help keep them safe just like his neesan. Naruko in the meantime was spared the suspicion, as it seemed that the town had focused on Naruto despite everything. Needless to say both Minato and Kushina had been outraged at the people's actions, the large amount of hospital visits was proof enough of that, but there was little they could do to stop the attitude of the ignorant masses. What they could do was make it clear that they would punish anyone who dared to harm their family, and show Naruto that he was loved, by them and those who knew of his condition.

So Naruto had grown up a happy child, bright eyed, and kind. Learning of his affliction hadn't seemed to stop the boy from proclaiming that he would always protect his family from any danger or hardship. His neesan Naruko in turn had always fired back that she would protect him, and the two were often found getting into small arguments that usually ended with the two dissolving into a truffle that ended with both laughing before having to avoid Kushina's scolding. All in all the family was happy as they could be, and just two years ago they had added another member to their family, Kana. Born with bright orange hair she had been almost the complete opposite of the two hyperactive twins being a quite child, but shared her sibling's happiness. She positively glowed when she was around them, always chasing after the two when she was home, or just taking turns clinging onto one or both of them letting out happy giggles.

Naruto was still watching the front doors in gleeful anticipation. Soon his neesan would be coming out a real kunoichi. The two had been talking about this since they were old enough to learn about what their Kaasan and Tousan were, and they had both decided that this was the life for them. It had been only a month later that Kushina and Minato had sat down with Naruto to explain his condition to him. He had cried into his parent's arms for hours, even as Naruko just kept crying about how it wasn't fair and the stupid fox she had should fix it. But there was no fixing it, and after a time Naruto had managed to move past it. So here he was to support Naruko, and cheer as she kept the promise they had made all those years ago as children.

Just as Naruto was about to start asking Kushina again, when the test would be over, there was a flash of yellow light and Minato appeared his hokage coat billowing out around him as he looked around to find his family. He soon found them thanks to a small impact into his back, and a voice he recognized. 

"Gottcha Tousan!" called Naruto had he threw himself onto the Hokage's back with a cheer. Minato's face broke out into a smile as he feigned concern and began to squirm.

"Oh no not the dreaded Naruto what can I do against the mighty maelstrom!" Minato called in mock fear as he reached around grabbing onto his Sochi. Naruto let out a small laugh had minato yanked him from his back holding him a few inches before his face the two blonds giving each other identical smiles as both fought to keep from laughing into the others face. Minato then proceeded to place the boy in a headlock before rubbing the top of his head causing Naruto to cry out in surrender. Kushina steeped forwards smiling, as she reached the pair.

"Ok you two, enough!" the redhead called, although both blondes could tell that there was no bite behind the words. Still the two released each other, as Minato stepped over to give Kushina swift kiss before looking around.

"I'm not late am I?"

"No she should be out any moment." replied Kushina as the group turned to face the great double doors of the school. Only a moment later the doors swung open as children poured out racing towards their parents, cries of joy, or pride ringing out everywhere. At the head of the group was a red headed girl with bright green eyes that cheered as she saw the Namikaze family adjusting her path to reach them. She wore a simple dark blue ninja suit along with a red vest the same color as her hair, and had a large smile on her face as she stopped before the group proudly showing the gleaming headband that sat upon her brow.

"I DID IT I'M A KUNOICHI OF KONOHA!" called Naruko as her family crowded around her all wanting to offer their congratulations to the girl.

It was several hours later, after Naruko's celebration that Naruto was to be found sitting on the back porch of the Namikaze residence his feet dangling over the edge as he looked up at the full moon hanging in the sky above him. He didn't know why but he had always found it peaceful to be out during a full moon. Heck he had always found himself happiest in the forest for that matter. He was not a stupid child, impulsive yes, but never stupid. He had heard the rumors about him, how he was some kind of freak, or the demon fox. He could even remember a few times when a drunk had tired to harm him in their delusion and anger. None had managed it thanks to his Kaasan, or Tousan, but the pain of being hated was still there. However, worse than that, at least for him was the helplessness he felt. He wanted to be like his neesan, and if he was honest with himself he was jealous of her.

He was never going to be able to become a shinobi, no matter how hard he tried. He had tried, oh how hard he had tried, running working out, he had even come across a boy who apparently had the same idea as him, although the boy's eyebrows had worried him at first. But even that hadn't worked, the boy had, had small underdeveloped chakra coils, but coils none the less, and the chakra had allowed his body to continue to progress long after Naruto's own body could, and soon Naruto had finally stopped as he saw that without any chakra he could never become a shinobi.

So here he sat watching the moon as his memories showed him the scenes of his failed attempts to change his fate. After a little while there was a snap as the back door to the yard closed causing Naruto to look round. Naruko was standing there a pair of drinks clutched in her hands as she offered the boy a small smile.

"There you are sunshine, I was afraid you had already fallen asleep." Naruko said a happy note to her voice as she shroud forwards to plop down beside her niisan offering one of the drinks to him. He took it before smiling back and giving her a small poke with his elbow.

"Ya right tomato head what about you isn't it past your bedtime." Naruto fired back a smile playing across his own face as Naruko gave him a small happy scowl.

"Humf I don't have to worry about things like bedtimes anymore I'm a kunoichi now!" she replied striking a pose as she spoke, not recognizing what she had said till a second too late. She froze and turned to see naruto looking down slightly over his drink not speaking.

"Oh crap, Naruto I'm sorry I didn't think, ga I feel like a jerk." She said looking sadly over at Naruto while reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Naruto didn't move for a moment before he turned to look at his Neesan a smile on his face.

"Hey don't worry Naruko I'm ok really, it's great you became a kunoichi just like we always talked about really!" the boy insisted trying to make his voice sound happy, but Naruko could hear the small sadness in it all the same. She had hated having to watch as Naruto wasn't able to follow with her in training, and to the academy. The family had always been there for the boy, but it never changed the fact that Naruto was still an oddity in the world of Shinobi. Naruko looked over at Naruto for another moment before deciding to do something to cheer the boy up.

With a small hop the girl landed on the cool grass of the back yard and turned to look back at the boy, who was looking at her with apparent curiosity on his face. Naruko just gave the blond a fox grin before turning her drink forwards and flinging the liquid into the boy's face covering him with a fruity smelling drink. Naruto spluttered for a moment wiping small drops of punch out of his face as he heard Naruko giggling in front of him. Despite himself he found his own mouth twisting up into a grin as she hopped of the porch as well.

"Oh you are so dead tomato!" he called as he landed and started to run after the girl. Naruko for her part just smiled wider as she took off, as a mild pace so as to not leave Naruto too far behind her. So the two sprinted off into the forces that the yard bordered their laughter echoing through the woods. It was a nearly a half an hour later when Naruko finally brought the chance to an end as she ran into a clearing with a small wooden shack turning in time to have Naruto fling himself on top of her bringing to two into a pile on the forest floor their laughter ringing out.

"Ha got you!" called Naruto knowing that his neesan had allowed him to catch her but simply allowing the happiness of the moment to be. Naruko in turn rolled around with her neesan for a few moments the two mock wrestling until both simply plopped down both looking up through the canopy above them. They lay like that for a few moments before someone broke the silence.

"Thanks Naruko…I needed that." Naruto whispered out his voice still carrying the traces of his last laugh upon it. Naruko smiled at the boys tone as she pushed herself to her feet and turned to pull him up as well.

"Anytime Naruto just remember you'll always be better than any shinobi in my book." She replied as the two smiled happily. Naruto was looking at his sister happily, which was why he saw the oversized shrunken that was flying out of the woods behind her. His eyes went wide as he moved, acting to keep a promise he had just spoken a few hours before.

So without a moment of hesitation, without even a sound Naruto pulled with every bit of strength he possessed, Naruko hefted towards him, as the boy pivoted trying to force her down. Naruko only felt a tug before she found herself landing upon the cool grass again. Ideally she heard a small wet smack, but ignored it spinning where she lay expecting to see Naruto grinning down at her. Instead what she saw froze her blood.

Naruto was standing there, but there was also a large sharp point of metal sticking out of the boy's chest red blood already seeping into the white shirt the boy had been wearing as a small trickle leaked from his mouth. As if in slow motion Naruko watched as Naruto fell to his knees his eyes wide as they looked at her, his mouth moving, but no sound coming out, even as she sunk slowly to the ground unmoving.

Before Naruko's mind couldn't even begin to process what she was seeing as a voice called out through the woods around her.

"Well I hit the freak instead of the fox, still I suppose it is a good enough shot for now wouldn't you say Naruko!" called a horribly familiar voice. Naruko looked to see Mizuki coming out of the forest his silver hair blowing slightly as a twisted smile spread across his face a large scroll slung over his back. Naruko was just coming out of the shock, and without another through threw herself forwards to Narutos side, grabbing onto the boy, calling out to him, screaming his name, trying, praying, wishing, doing anything she could to will the truth before her eyes away. But the boy didn't move… Mizuki seeing this let out another small cruel laugh before pulling out a second oversized shuriken.

"Oh isn't this just precious what's wrong little fox, sad that your freak of a brother is dead, don't worry he won't be missed, heck I would say the village will be glad to see him go, and as for you, don't worry you won't be around long to have to be sad about him." chuckled the man as he approached the pair.

Naruto was still trying to get Naruto to respond, tears falling heavily from her eyes, and her knuckles turning white as she tightened her grip, willing the truth before her not to be true. When Mizuki spoke again she felt a bone deep rage enter her. As if a floodgate had been opened red hot fury began to slide through her veins, turning them to blazing paths of hate, with only one purpose. As the man approached Naruko swung her face up her eyes glowing crimson and slitted as the whisker marks upon her cheeks deepen.

"Y-YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed leaping forwards and swiping clawed hand forwards at the man's throat trying to rip it out. Mizuki was just fast enough to dodge the first blow swinging his shuriken up to cause the girl to leap back giving him some space. However, despite the girl's transformation the wicked smile did not leave his face.

"Oh so the little fox wants to fight does she, well then let's see what happens when a fox meats a tiger!" he shouted as his form suddenly shifted swelling out as fur and strips covered him. Naruko didn't seem to notice at all so lost in rage, and lose, she simply threw herself forwards at the man who meet her charge head on. As the two fought across the clearing teeth and claw reaching out in time, trying to tear the other asunder, inside Naruto's body something was happening.

-mindscape-

Naruto found himself sitting in a great open field, stretching out in every direction, as a soft breeze ran through it causing the grass to sway slightly. The boy looked around confused, unable to think straight, his mind showing him flashes of a shuriken…then…then. Naruto shot up reaching both hands down to his chest where…where there was nothing, no wound and no shirt. For the first time Naruto realized he was naked, but at the moment it wasn't a pressing concern, instead he heard a cry of pain and Naruko's voice echoed around him.

"NO N-NARUTO NO PLEASE, YOUR OK, YOU'LL BE JUST FINE, NO PLEASE NARUTO!" the voice cried out Naruto spinning round trying to find its source running through the grass, pushing through it as it came up to his waist, calling out in answer.

"NARUKO I'M HER, I'M COMING WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted, and then as if in answer the sky before him showed him the scene happening in the clearing. He saw Naruko charging forwards at Mizuki, the man's change, and the ferocity at which they fought. To his horror he saw Naruko was slowly being pushed back. She was a strong kunoichi, Minato and Kushina had helped her train just like any other aspiring shinobi, but there is a difference between practice and real combat that cannot be prepared for. On top of that Naruto could see that his neesan was in an almost blind rage, charging ahead ignorant to her own health trying to simply reach out and tear her enemy to pieces. Even as he watched Naruko over reached a strike and Mizuki burred a clawed hand into the girls back before slamming a knee into her face forcing her back across the clearing.

Naruto found himself tensing as he watched the scene raw hate filling him as he watched the man dare lay hands upon his neesan...upon his blood. Unaware to the boy he was slowly sinking to the ground the grass rising slightly as he bent, but he took no notice of the shift his gaze never leaving the scene of the clearing. Soon he was on all fours his face contorted into a growl of rage as he watch Mizuki pushing Naruko back, striking her over and over. He didn't notice as his teeth slowly elongated, or as the nails on his bare feet and hands slowly shifted into sharp points, all he could see was the pain that Naruko was in. His ears were next slowly slipping up his head elongating as he was able to hear Naruko's cries clearer than before, the sound of impact as she slammed into a tree and the jeering laugh of Mizuki as he delighted in her pain.

Naruko's anger had begun coming out as a deep troughed growl at this point, but again he either didn't notice or didn't care. Noor did he seem to care as the bright red/orange hair burst out of his arms just below the elbows carpeting his new clawed hands I soft fur, that also covered his new pointed ears. The final change came as he saw Naruko slammed to the forest floor and heard the crack, as her arm snapped under the foot of Mizuki as he smashed it down upon it causing her to cry out in pain, even as the red chakra around her flickered and faded. Naruto's now slitted eyes went wide for a moment as he let out a roar of purr animalistic rage as nine great tail burst forth form his back and he screamed out in fury one thought throwing itself out in that one animalistic sound one memory…one promise. 

"Hai Kaasan, don't worry I'll look after Kana and Naruko no matter what." The boy had said…and the roaring beast took up that charge out into the real world

-clearing-

In the clearing Mizuki was grinning at the pinned girl below him his mind racing as she looked at her now whimpering form.

_Two children of the hokage in one night, with the scroll I am sure to be rewarded, this will show those bastards for pushing me aside for so long, the leaf will burn for its mistakes, and I am the one to start the fire. So much for the great fourth hokage, helpless to save even his family! _Thought the man dreams of grandeur dancing around in his mind as he raised one clawed hand to finish the deed. Mizuki swung down in a killing strike…but something seemed off to him.

Looking down he saw that Naruko now had a line of red drawn across her back right where he had been aiming, but something was off about it. It wasn't a gash or cut…not it looked more like someone had painted the red on…or spilled it. As his mind was still thinking this there was a twinge in his arm and he looked down at it….only it wasn't there. Mizuki's eyes went wide as he saw that his arm had been severed just above the elbow cleanly as though with a single cut. The man then let out a cry of shock and pain stumbling back from Naruko his head twisting round as he swore and cursed.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO, WHAT!" he roared as she found himself falling back onto the ground with a thump. At first he believed he had just lost his footing, but as he leaned up he saw to his horror that his left leg just like his arm was simply gone cut cleanly away as if it had never been there and with that Mizuki lost it.

"NO NO NO, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WHO IS DOING THIS!" he roared trying and failing to sit up sprinkling droplets of crimson around him and onto the grass matting it down with a heavy coating of his own blood. Then from a small distance away he heard it. The man stiffened as the noise came to him. an almost subsonic growl, the sound he had heard only once before…twelve years ago when he was just a child.

Slowly the man's face turned to look over into the forest. There two bright glowing red eyes…eyes he remembered looked out at him. The man's mouth opened in a primal streak of terror that never came and the next moment Mizuki still transformed lay dead, his throat slight wide open, his face frozen in a look of pure terror.

A few feet away Naruko was fighting her way through her pain as she forced herself to remain conscious. As she tired to push herself up she felt a small soft pressure under her, helping her up. Ideally her mind wondered who this was, but for a moment she simply allowed herself to be guided by it until she was sitting up. Her mind suddenly came back and she turned causing her arm to twinge painfully as she did, but she paid it no mind, turning to look to where she knew Naruto lay, her mind hoping praying that he still lived…but the boy wasn't there.

Instead there was just a bloody shrunken lying in the grass. As she tried to understand this she felt another soft…whatever it was brush against her back moving to supporter her, and a voice she recognized speak out beside her.

"nARu!?" the voice said in an oddly rough voice, but one she could recognize all the same. The redhead spun her eyes wet with tears to face her niisan Naruto. However, what she was faced with almost caused her to cry out in shock.

There crouched beside her was…well Naruto, but not the boy she knew. Naruto now sported deep whisker marks just like her own, and his bright blue eyes were slitted like cats, and one long canine tooth draped down over his bottom lip as he gave her a small comforting smile. However, that wasn't the biggest change, on top of the boys head sat two reddish orange fox ears twitching slightly in the evening breeze, along with this Naruko looked down to see that Naruto's arms from the elbow down were also covered in the same colored fur. Most noticeable were the nine tails that even now swayed out behind the boy, two stretched under her body helping to hold her up.

Naruko could only look at her niisan for a moment her mind racing and her mouth opening and closing several time's as if trying but failing to find words. Finally she seemed to find her voice.

"N-naruto niisan i-is that you?" she asked causing the fox boy to quirk his head sideways as if the question didn't register to him for some reason. The movement was so Naruto that Naruko almost let out a giggle, but before he could Naruto had leaned in to her with a small whining noise.

"nARu, NarU safe….naru safe." The fox boy said as she looked at the girl in apparent concern. Naruko found tears coming to her eyes as she saw the boys expression. It was the same one he had, had whenever she had been hurt when they were growing up. Naruto would first run around in a panic usually causing more harm than good, before just setting himself beside her and looking at her in concern just watching until he was sure that she was safe…just as he was now. Naruko let out a small chocked breath before she reached forwards with her unbroken arm to wrap around the boys neck pulling him into a hug as she let the tidal wave of emotion flood out of her.

"H-hai Naruto I'm safe, I'm ok, oh Naruto." she choked out as she felt a few more of Naruto's tails move around her holding her softly as he let out a small soft purr of happiness.

The two stayed like that for a time, until finally Minami managed to calm herself enough to reach into her pouch and pull out one of her Tousan's kunai throwing it a few feet from her. A moment later there was a blinding flash of yellow light that lit the clearing like a small sun, and Minato, along with Kushina were standing in the clearing blinking as their eyes slowly adjusted to the dark.

"Naruko it's about time we were star." Minato began but froze in mid-sentence as his eyes took in the sight before him. Mizuki's body torn to ribbons and half transformed into a tiger. The scroll laying a few feet from him, and finally the pair before him his musume injured and looking like she had just been in a battle, and his sochi….his sochi by kami. Kushina was in a similar state of shock, but some maternal instinct seemed to have taken hold of her as he found herself kneeling down and reaching out to the pair of teens her eyes wide but full of concern over all else.

"Naruko…Na-naruto?" she whispered as she took in the state of her children, her eyes tracking the slow swish of Naruto's tails, and finding their way to the boys bright blue eyes. As she knelt Naruko moved to allow herself to rest against her mother letting out a small sigh of apparent contentment at the simply contact. Naruto in turn did the same action only with a small happy purring his nine tails wrapping around the pair as his voice whispered out causing Kushina to let out a startled sob before pulling the pair close.

"Ka-kasan." The boy had whispered. As the words reached Minato's ears he found himself moving as well falling down to reach out to wrap his own arms around the three, his mind momentarily blank, but for now that was ok, what mattered was that whatever had occurred he hadn't lost his family. And hours later after the Anbu had come and gone the Namikaze family sat in their living room Naruto curled up on the couch his tails curled around him as a pillow and blanket, as Naruko leaned against him one tailed pulled up to act as a pillow and plushy all at once. Kushina on the other side her hand resting upon the golden locks of the boy her eyes looking down at him with concern clear on her face. Even little kana had found her own place to sit, having apparently just accepted Naruto's shift with not comment and instead simply marching over to curl up in the bed of his tails using a pair of them as blankets as she rested her orange hair against one of Naruto's furry arms. Minato in the meantime was standing looking down at his family as Jiraiya and Tsunade stood a few feet away looking completely clueless as what to do or say. Finally after a few moments Jiraiya managed to choke out a few words.

"M-minato what happened?" the sage asked causing both Minato and Kushina to look up at him for a moment before Kushina gave a small nod and Minato turned to explain what Naruko had explained to them about the events of the night.

**AND DONE. Ok fokes that's my challenge for you we are going family alive, loving, and feral naruto. The village is not all hostile; we are looking at the majority of civilians and stupid ninja here. Clans and the like are up in the air, make them smart make them stupid it's up to you, but I will ask you make them realistic. Please don't go and make Ino some kind of slut, or Hinata some kind of sadistic bitch, or Sakura an obsessed fan girl that would kill for a penny. True this is up to you, but please try and make the characters interesting on some level. **

**For the setup it is as follows.**

**Yes naruto is basically feral, he had memories but his communication and actions are mostly based on the fox part so they are limited.**

**Yes he had no chakra cause what happened was when the fox got in him the coils burst and the two merged, it just took a traumatic event to cause the change.**

**Power is up to you, I would say don't make him full nine tailed strength just yet but that is up to you**

**Family is to be kept supportive and nice kind of the idea here anit neglect idea if that makes since. Feel free to mess with their personalities as you see fit here I left them pretty open I think.**

**If you want to add to this or take away from this first chapter by all means do so, to make it your own this is just a template to give you a head start for the project.**

**The rumor mentioned, had a small plan to it, being Danzo trying to cast suspicion onto Minto's family and weaken his rule, without getting him to leave the village. Idea being A he protects his son and losses face, or B he abandons the boy and losses face, either way a winning move for Danzo to gain support politically against him.**

**Ok I think that's everything if you have any questions or comments then I would be happy to answer them. I hope that someone looks at this and goes oh I want to run with this. Until then I will be leaving this as a standalone at least until I finish with "The Leafs New Tree" and maybe even after that really this is just an idea I had to get out there…heck I wrote the thing in two hours so the quality isn't to great lol.**

**Oh I almost forgot the name of the challenge is ****Konoha's feral tale**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Ok well I put up the challenge/story and well I kind of shot myself in the foot with the title and summary, really I can't say I'm shocked that no one red it with the title it had lol. So I decided to change things up and give the story a fair chance at life before letting it go, so here we go a second chapter to work with lol.

Ok just to fill in a few thoughts that I had, since the first chapter, Naruto will be a mix of feral and his old self, the Chakra will have left very little reason still in the boy. He will run on instinct more than anything, and with his new form he can and will be able to since motive to a point so ya bad thoughts won't go over well with him lol. For the village at large ya we are going for stupid people as even with the Hokage position people act stupid sometimes, heck look at our world a position of authority does not mean there won't be those who hate them so really to expect different in this world seems a little forced.

Anyway less ranting more giving this story a fair shot, so here we go.

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-A furry little problem-**

"Ka-kaasan." The boy had whispered. As the words reached Minato's ears he found himself moving as well falling down to reach out to wrap his own arms around the three, his mind momentarily blank, but for now that was ok, what mattered was that whatever had occurred he hadn't lost his family. And hours later after the Anbu had come and gone the Namikaze family sat in their living room Naruto curled up on the couch his tails curled around him as a pillow and blanket, as Naruko leaned against him one tailed pulled up to act as a pillow and plushy all at once. Kushina on the other side her hand resting upon the golden locks of the boy her eyes looking down at him with concern clear on her face. Even little kana had found her own place to sit, having apparently just accepted Naruto's shift with not comment and instead simply marching over to curl up in the bed of his tails using a pair of them as blankets as she rested her orange hair against one of Naruto's furry arms. Minato in the meantime was standing looking down at his family as Jiraiya and Tsunade stood a few feet away looking completely clueless as what to do or say. Finally after a few moments Jiraiya managed to choke out a few words.

"M-minato what happened?" the sage asked causing both Minato and Kushina to look up at him for a moment before Kushina gave a small nod and Minato turned to explain what Naruko had explained to them about the events of the night.

The two sages stood mesmerized by the story that the blonde was telling them. Occasionally they would look over at the sleeping form of Naruto, as his now furry appendages acted as pillows for his siblings. After Minato had finished the two stood in silence for a moment longer before Tsunade finally spoke up.

"I need a drink….heck make it a bottle." The women said walking across the living room area and into the kitchen, while the three adults watched her go. Jiraiya looked over at Minato with a small smirk before moving to lay in a chair a few feet away looking over at Kushina, who was still gently stroking Naruto with a look of concern as she gazed at her Sochi. Turning back Jiraiya fixed Minato in his gaze once more.

"Ok Gaki before I follow my teammates lead we need to talk about this."

Minato in response nodded before moving over to sit beside Kushina gently moving one arm around her waist as he faced his sensei.

"Ok Kid the first thing we need to do is think about how we are going to protect Naruto, the boy is already used as a scape goat for the villages problems, if we aren't carful we'll have mobs with pitchforks and touches outside your door Hokage or not. If that happens we'll have a blood bath on our hands, and that's no good for anyone, even if we could do with getting rid of a few of the idiots of this village."

As Jiraiya spoke Tsunade reentered the room holding a few bottles in her hands offering one to Minato before plopping down beside Jiraiya and taking a massive swig of booze before the man continued.

"So kid how do we handle this, from what it sounds like Naruto's had the Kyuubi fused with him somehow, and darned if I know if there is anything we can do about it." Finished the man accepting the bottle form Tsunade and taking a heavy swig himself. From over with the Namikazes Minato took his own swig before passing the bottle to Kushina who gave her children a long look before taking a heavy swig of her own.

"I don't know sensei, but it's not like we have a lot of time, sure the Anbu are the only ones who know for now, but even in a shinobi village word is bound to get around, and if the council gets involved with half-truths I don't know what could happen." Spoke Minato his mind racing trying to settle on the right course of action to take in this matter. Kushina beside him finished her drink looking over at Minato before setting the bottle down with a heavy clink.

"Minato, whatever else we have to protect him…. I don't care what else we decide tonight, but my baby will be protected." The redhead said looking around the group slowly. Minato let out a small chuffing sound before pulling Kushina in close to him.

"Kushina even if it meant making this whole village our enemy, we would always protect our children. Naruto will be safe no matter what, but we should try and avoid conflict if we can." Finished the blond as Kushina gave a small pouting noise and turned from Minato causing the other three adults to let out small laughs. Minato had always been the more level headed of pair, while Kushina had always been a fight first talk later kind of women.

It was Tsunade who spoke up next looking over at the sleeping Naruto as he fidgeted slightly letting out a small whine as Kana placed one end of his tail in her mouth and started gnawing on it in her sleep.

"Look we can't keep this secret forever, and if we try things slowly we're likely only going to get worse, so Minato just call the council and tell them what's, what, Jiraiya and I will be there with you, while Kushina stays here with the kids, call a few Anbu and Jonin you trust to keep watch, and lets just hit this thing head on. Then if they cause trouble we take a vacation and see how long it takes them to want their hokage and sages back more than they want to hurt your Sochi. Beside from what you say he's no slouch in looking after himself at the moment. I say if they want a blood bath fine but make it clear it will be there blood not his" finished the blonde sage before taking another swig of sake. The other three looked around at one another for a few moments before Jiraiya spoke up again.

"I hate to agree with the straight forwards approach but Tsunade has a point, if we try and keep him out of sight or take him from the village all we are doing is putting this fight off, and as much as I hate to say it, if they haven't managed to grow out of their hate in twelve years, then I don't think they ever will." Finished the toad sage getting a smile from Tsunade as she offered him the bottle once more. Minato was about to respond when a yip of pain rang out and his head shot around along with the others to see what was the commotion.

What they found was Naruto crouched upside-down on the ceiling seemingly affixed there on instinct with chakra looking down on tail curled beneath him as he looked down at the now steering form of Kana and Naruko. It seemed Kana had tired of nibbling on her dream ice-cream and had decided to take a large bit of the treat. Unfortunately for Naruto that treat was his tail, so the boy woke with a sudden pain acting on instinct and leaping up to escape it. Soon Kana and Naruko were blinking around before their attention was drawn upwards as well by the small whine of the feral boy.

"Fox-niichan what's wrong?" called Kana in a half sleep addled voice oblivious to why Naruto was on the ceiling as well as why her mouth now tasted like hair. From beside her Naruko was just looking up her mouth hanging open in shock that not only the whole event hadn't been a dream, but also that her Niisan was performing a chakra ability she herself had only managed to perfect a few months ago.

Before anyone could remark on the oddity of what they were seeing Kushina slipped back into full parental mode and focused on the most unlikely element of the entire event.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE DO NOT GET YOUR FOOT PRINTS ON MY CEILING!" she called up her tone one of authority that only a Kaasan can accomplish. Naruto along with Kana and Naruko suddenly stiffed at the tone, their bodies telling their minds to shape up or risk the wrath of their Kaasan. With a small pulse Naruto dropped lightly from the ceiling landing gently on all fours his tails acting to soften the fall even more so that he came to rest right between Kana and Naruko before sitting back his tails falling back over the couch as his two furry arms lay in front of him, sitting like a dog might. All three children watched Kushina who looked around at them for a moment before smiling and giving a small nod of her head.

"Good." Finished the redhead as she looked around at the three other adults who could not help but smile at the little show. Finally Tsunade couldn't take it and burst out laughing as she watched the scene before her.

"Oh ya he's the same Naruto-kun we all know look he's still scared of his Kaasan!" laughed the women, and Jiraiya burst out in a roar of laughter as well, followed by Minato, before even Kushina and the girls were giggling as Naruto looked around happy but confused at the scene around him. After a moment be seemed to recognize that he was the source of their laughter, and scrunched up his face for a moment in a slightly pout, before succumbing to a service of happy yips as well.

* * *

The next morning found Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma standing outside of the Namikaze residence waiting for Kushina to arrive to disarm the sealing array at the front gate and let them in. They had heard that something had happened the previous night, but reports were still sketchy at best, all they knew was that Minato had summoned them early that morning and told them to report as guards to his home, while he attended a council meeting. The three had wanted to ask more, but Minato had insisted that the information would be made available to them when they arrived. The three noted that Minato did not seem to relax about even speaking with them in his own office, something big was happening, and as Kushina exited the front of her house and approached them, the three hoped they would start to get some answers.

"Kushina it's good to see you." Called Kakashi giving the women a small wave as she returned it with a happy smile.

"Hey there Kakashi, I see Minato got a pervert for patrol just like his sensei, remember if I see that orange book in my house you get the VIP ticket out." the redhead said as she finished disarming the final seal allowing the three to enter into the modest front yard before she threw up a new array behind them. Kurenai gave Kushina an appreciative nod which the redhead returned as Asuma just sighed as he walked by thinking that this might be more dangerous than he had first assumed. Kakashi for his part just gave the women and eye smile raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Hai, Hai Kushina-san I'll behave. So where are Naruko, Kana, and Naruto I figured they would still be celebrating Naruko's graduation." Finished Kakashi as the four reach the front door. As his words fell the three Jonin noticed that Kushina seemed to stiffen for a moment before moving to open the door faster.

"Hai…they're fine, please come inside." Kushina replied as she managed to open the front door and direct the three inside. As the Jonin entered they were becoming more curious as to the nature of their mission here.

"Kushina what exactly is our mission here, the Hokage was not very specific on what we would be protecting." Questioned Kurenai just as the door closed behind them. Kushina turned to address the Jonin, but before she could speak a commotion from above drowned out any words she might have been about to speak.

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUR NOT DRY YET!" came the unmistakable sound of Naruko's voice accompanied by the sound of a door banging open and the sound of feet patting down a hall followed after by another two pair.

"NARU-NII! COME BACK!" came another voice this one slightly softer, but carrying with it a pouting kind of authority that only the very young can pull off. What followed was what sounded like a small stamped along with a crashing sound that sounded like someone had pulled something down from the ceiling to crash onto the floor before rolling back into a chase a moment later. Along with all of this came the occasional yip or whine that sounded as though it belonged to some animal that they couldn't quite place.

Before any of the Jonin could do more than look confused their eyes were drawn up towards where the upstairs hall passed and open balcony that overlooked the front entrance before becoming a staircase that moved down to enter into the sitting room on the other end of the entrance hall way. As they looked up something that appeared to be a mix between a fox and a boy leapt up onto the banister trailing what looked like a rug of wet orange fur. As they watched the boy who they noticed was in the buff, and covered in a mix of water and suds was looking around two fox ears up and attentive as he searched for safety from whatever was perusing him.

The next moment Naruko and Kana raced into view the pair clothed but socked form head to toe as though they had been thrown into a river, both looking intently at the well fox boy before them. As they neared him both broke out into triumphant little smiles that caused the boy to let out a yip of fear before slipping off of the banister thanks to his wet pawed hands and tumbling down to land with a wet splat before the four in the entryway, as the girls looked over at the boy and then around the watching faces.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma just froze looking as Naruto slowly pushed himself up shaking his head from side to side as he did blinking up at them in apparent confusion. Kushina in the meantime stepped around them fixing Naruto with an annoyed look before crossing her arms, causing the fox boy's ears to go on end for a moment before he stepped back his tails wrapping around him defensively.

"Ka-kaasan Naru, Kana….wet….sting eyes." The blond said in a strained little voice as though the mouth was not used to speaking the words. As he spoke the three Jonin caught sight of the fanged teeth, ant noticed that the fur rug they had originally noted was in fact nine tails that shielded the boy's modesty.

Kushina for her part let out a small sigh before walking over to stroke Naruto's head gently till his ears and tailed relaxed and a small purr came from the boy, causing Kushina so smile fondly down at her fox sochi.

"Hai, Hai its ok Naruto-kun, but you need to finish up, we have guests, now go on with your Imoto's they won't hurt your eyes anymore." Finished Kushina as Naruto looked around at the three newcomers before nodding to Kushina stopping as he noticed Kakashi among them.

"Ka-Ka-Kashi!" Naruto managed to say in his odd little voice as he tails wagged excitedly as he recognized the figure before him from the times he had visited the family. This seemed to shock Kakashi back into the real world and ideally he raised a hand on instinct giving a little wave of greeting.

"Hey Naruto…" replied the one eyed Jonin as Naruto gave him a wide foxlike smile before turning and leaping up and over the banister in one smooth motion before Kana and Naruko grabbed a furry pawed arm each and lead him back to the bath room. Below the four adults remained silent for a moment longer as the sound of the group departing finished with the snap of a door shutting.

Kushina then turned to look around at the group before giving an embarrassed little smile raising one hand up to scratch at the back of her head, as she did.

"Um ya things kind of happened last night…you know and that's why you're here dattebayo." She finished her verbal tick coming out thanks to the awkwardness of the situation. The three Jonin looked form her faced over to where the puddle marking where Naruto had landed still sat before turning to look at one another. Kakashi finally broke the silence turning to look towards Kushina.

"So…..any snacks?" he asked with a happy little smile, giving a small chuckle as he asked causing Kushina to smile appreciatively before nodding at him.

"Hai Kakashi, come with me." she replied as she let the three into the sitting room.

* * *

As this was occurring Minato had just taken his seat in front of the council of Konoha, his eyes looking around at the gathered clan heads and civilian representatives, lingering for a moment on an elderly pair of fossils that he had inherited from his predecessor. Sure they were the elders, but they were also living proof that older didn't always mean wiser in Minato's opinion. On either side of him sat Tsunade and Jiraiya respectively and as the final council members filed in and the Anbu sealed the doors behind them.

A few minutes passes as the council members found their seats and greeted their neighbors before turning forwards to face the Hokage. After a moment Minato cleared his throat loud enough to call everyone's attention and quiet the mass.

"Thank you all for coming this morning I apologize for taking you from your homes and family, but an event occurred last night that needs to be discussed." Called out Minato as the shinobi present nodded some already aware of the theft of the scroll. A few had managed to hear that the culprit was apparently one of their own, but little else was known in the way of facts at this time. The civilians in turn looked confused for the most part, only a few having shinobi relatives or friends that had been privy to the information.

Minato told the council of Mizuki's actions, and of his run in with his own children leaving the details vague for the time, assessing the mood of those present. The shinobi side seemed mostly relieved, and a few were nodding their heads in approval at the actions of the Hokage's children in helping to apprehend the criminal. A few noted the lack of details specifically about how the children had managed to overcome the chunnin, but kept silent for the time being, agitation was not the way to get information.

The civilian side was more of a mixed bag. A few seemed relieved at the news that the hokage's children were safe and that the scroll was safe, even as a few more seemed to be slightly annoyed that the event could not have cost the freak his life and rid them of the fox's taint. Meanwhile the rest either looked disinterested at the event having no real grasp of how important one scroll could be. Minato saw all of this and looked left and right getting supportive nods from Tsunade and Jiraiya before he closed his eyes taking a deep breath before getting to the dangerous part of the meeting.

"There is a final point, during the battle between Naruko, Naruto and Mizuki my Sochi took a blow intended for my musume and the blow caused a reaction that was not forcible. It seems that the Kyuubi chakra lay dormant within Naruto, and when his life was leaving him it activated causing a shift in his appearance." Finished Minato a seal array activating thanks to Jiraiya's handiwork showing an image of Naruto's new form taken that morning. The reaction was as immediate as it was volatile.

Several Shinobi stood or yelled out in fear and anger some turning to their fellows with a look of wanting them to rise as well. From the civilian side those that had been concerned looked on sorrowfully, with small bits of worry, even as their fellows rose roaring out anger and death threats.

"THE DEMON IS FREE, IT NEEDS TO BE CAPTURED, I KNEW IT COULDN'T BE TRUSTED, HURRY BEFORE IT ATTACKS US, WHERE IS THE MONSTER!?" rose the roar of the crowd. However, before they could make a move to do more than yell a sudden pressure fell across the room. The combined force of Minato's, Jiraiya's, and Tsunade's killing intent becoming a physical wave that forced most to either fall back into their seats, or in the case a two civilians to simply froth at the mouth before collapsing to the floor. As everyone went silent, looking over at the three who simply emanated death itself.

"I am going to make this very simple for all of you, if any of you, from clan head to store clerk does so much as raise a hand to my sochi you will die. There will be no trial, there will be no hospital, and there will be no reprieve the moment a hand is raised in against my family you will die. I will make the fields of Kumo's reckoning look like paradise next to what I do to you DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" finished Minato as he looked around daring anyone to speak out against him. For a moment it seemed that the council's survival instinct had actually functioned…but stupid rarely is known for its good dictions.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT HE IS A DEAMON!" yelled a shinobi rising to his feet and glaring over at the Hokage. As several others nodded their heads in agreement, and a few civilians began to get their second wind turning to face the Hokage as well foolishly certain that they would pressure the man into their way of thought. Minato for his part simply turned his head to face the man his voice coming out cold and soft carrying a warning that the man chose to ignore.

"Do I take you to mean that you intend to harm my Sochi if you are given the chance?"

The shinobi looked worried for a moment, but chose to press on.

"THAT THING IS NOT YOUR SOCHI IT'S A DEMON! AND I'LL DO WHATEVER I HAVE TO IF YOU WON'T PROTECT US FROM IT!" shouted the man. Minato simply looked at the man for a moment as he bowed his head as if in prayer. For one heartbeat the shinobi and his constituents believed that Minato might have seen their reason.

Then there was a flash of yellow light and the man found himself held by the thought in the middle of the council room facing Minato's unwavering gaze. Feebly the man tried to struggle but Minato only tightened his grip of the man's throat in response before pulling a kunai out and with one swift gesture severing the man's spinal coelom right at the base of the skull. The man died so quickly that he didn't even have time to realize it he simply went limp before Minato let him fall to the ground without a sound. Minato looked up from the body before moving slowly back to his seat allowing the truth of what had occurred to sink in to all those watching. Reaching his seat he turned to look at the council his eyes set.

"Hokage-sama this is not the way matters are to be handled." Called the aged voice of Koharu as she forced her old body up to fix Minato with a harsh look. Beside her Homura also rose nodding in agreement. Minato looked at the two for a moment before leaning forwards to fix the two with a harsh look.

"Not the way matters are to be handled…." He whispered looking between the two and the few shinobi and civilians that he had noted during his earlier speech. "No I think it is all of you who have forgotten how we handle things in this village. I have given you every chance, every single chance that I could to change, I gave you twelve years…TWELVE YEARS to change to let go of your hate…but you never did, my sochi suffered thanks too idiots like you, and you hid from punishment for all this time…oh no this is exactly how matters are going to be handled from now on. So anyone else who would like to raise a hand against my family better come at me full force because I will not be holding back when I come for you." finished the man as with a signal the doors behind him swung open and a pair of Anbu entered to remove the body of the deceased shinobi. For a moment the room stayed silent, before there was a small shuffling as those of the meeting filled out one by one out through the open doors and past the body on the floor.

As the crowd left Minato facing three figures he knew well. Hiashi Hyuuga stood stoic before him, all pride and nobility his byakugan eyes standing out, but even his stoic form had a crack that those close to him would have noticed. Beside him stood Mikoto Uchiha her long black hair falling in curtains around her head as her onyx eyes looked sadly up at the picture of Naruto still observable. She was the matriarch of the Uchiha clan following the death of her husband in a surprise attack by Kumo. The same attack had claimed the life of Hitomi Hyuuga as well as many of the Uchiha and Hyuuga family. The price had been high but the cost even greater than Kumo could have ever imagined. They had counted on Minato employing diplomatic options after the success of the surprise attack…what they hadn't expected was Minato along with an elite force to strike into Kumo slaying their kage and every clan head that they could find before finishing by destroying a bloodline facility where they had been keeping a few captives as well as a young blonde girl they had apparently recently found from a nearby village, and used to become their new Jinchuuriki. The streets of Kumo had run red that night, and the event came to be known as Kumo's reckoning.

Beside Mikoto stood one of the few civilian council members that Minato could abide. Mebuki Haruno was a straight forwards women, with a serious but caring personality. Her sharp green eyes look up through her dark blond hair at the picture of Naruto before turning to look at Minato with a small sad smile on her face. Minato looked down at the three letting out a small smile of his own. Mebuki and her husband owned a small merchant stand, and had meet Naruto one day when they were taking their musume Sakura to class taking to the boy's nature immediately. They had gone so far as to offer him work in their shop thanks to his affliction, something Minato and Kushina had been extremely grateful for.

"Hello Hiashi-san, Mikoto-san, Mebuki-san." Minato aside looking around at the three. Mebuki was the first to speak giving the Hokage a small wave of her hand as she did.

"Hai, Hai Minato you can drop the formalities, is Naruto-kun alright?" she asked the other two nodding in agreement. Minato couldn't help but smile around at the three eternally thanking kami for having friends that he could count on when it mattered.

"Hai Naruto is alright…it's too early to tell if this is permanent, but at the moment he seems alright." Finished Minato with a slightly hopeful smile. The three looked sadly up at Minato before looking at one another as if deciding something on their own before Mikoto spoke up.

"Well if that's the case I say we should go visit them, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind seeing Naruko." Chuckled Mikoto and Mebuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai Sakura always enjoyed the time she had with Naruto-kun, and besides now that she passed with Naruko and Sasuke she should enjoy seeing them." Agreed the women as they both turned to Hiashi who simply gave a small nod.

"Hinata and Hanabi would enjoy seeing your children Hokage, we will arrive around noon." Finished the man turning to depart with a small smirk on his face along with the pair of women who were likewise grinning. From beside him Minato heard a small snort as Tsunade smiled at the scene before pushing herself up and heading off behind them. Jiraiya for his part moved over to pat Minato's shoulder lightly letting out a small chuckle as he did.

"So kid what are your serving for lunch?" the sage asked with a smile as Minato let a small grin spread across his own face.

* * *

Back at the Namikaze residence Kushina sat in one of the family armchairs a cup of tea in one hand looking across her at the three Jonin as they digested the information they had just learned about the event surrounding Naruto's transformation. After a moment of silence Kakashi spoke up softly giving Kushina a slightly worried look.

"Kushina Naruto seemed to recognize me when I arrived…how much is he aware…I mean how much of Naruto is still there?"

Kushina seemed to consider the question for a moment before setting her tea down on the small end table beside her. She turned back to face the three with a small smile.

"I don't really know yet Kakashi, he remembers us… heck he seems to remember his way around the house, but even then it's like he is having trouble remembering what to do with the information. Like he somehow is having trouble getting his body to do what he wants it to… Tsunade and Jiraiya speculated that his mind has gone slightly feral thanks to the Kyuubi chakra altering his body, so he seems to act more on instinct now than anything. Even still he seems to be trying to remember himself, and from what I have seen so far he is still the same sochi I've always known." Replied Kushina just as Naruto came running into the room his orange pants one, as well as his sandals, while his white shirt was caught over his head, blocking his view and stifling what sounded like an alarmed yipping, as the fox boy darted past slamming into a wall before bouncing back. The whole scene happened so fast the four adults simply watched confused for a moment before Kana and Naruko raced into the room looking around before spotting Naruto and running over to his side.

"Oh come on Naruto I told you to let me help you, your new arms don't work as well for delicate work like they use to." Chided Naruko as she helped pull the shirt down revealing the swirling eyes of Naruto who seemed to have knocked himself silly. Kana in the meantime just let out a small sigh before pulling lightly on Naruko's arms, and helping her to pull the boy over to the smaller couch a few feet from the Jonin depositing him there before the two set down on either side of him protectively as they looked around at the three. After a moment Asuma let out a small chuckle.

"Hai I guess he is still the same kid…maybe a bit more clumsy but harmless." He chuckled getting an elbow to his ribs from Kurenai who pushed herself up to walk over to examine naruto more closely herself. As she reached the foot of the couch Naruto's form seemed to stiffen for a moment putting the women one guard, as the boys head rose up fixing the red eyed women with two slitted blue eyes. For a moment the two just looked at one another before Naruto rearranged himself so that he was sitting once more like a fox his furry arms set before him as he watched her, his head cocked to one side. Naruko looked between the two for a moment before letting out a sigh and hoping up taking one of Naruto's tails gently in her hand as she approached Kurenai.

"Come on Naruto relax Kurenai is friends with Hinata-chan, you remember here right, she was the one who always blushed around you." Finished Naruko as she gestured for Kurenai to hold out her hand. Hesitantly Kurenai did, before Naruto laid Naruto's tail into the outreached palm.

The first thing Kurenai noted was the softness of the fur, like silk yet carrying a warmth that was always lacking in such cloth. Next was the power, she noted this as the tail slowly cured around her hand as though shaking her hand before Naruto let out a small purr of contentment before smiling over at Naruko and Kurenai, who couldn't help but mirror the smile.

"Well nice to meet you Naruto, I hope we can be friends." Spoke the women as Naruto let out a small yip of happiness that caused the women to giggle, and Asuma and Kakashi to smile in turn as well.

Kurenai then moved back taking her seat beside Asuma who gave her a welcoming grin before giving Naruto a small wave before he just relaxed to watch Kana being lifted lightly off the couch via one of Naruto's new tails giving the boy pouting look while he gave her a wide fox grin in reply. The group sat around like this for a few more minute the discussion with occasional outbursts from Naruto as Naruko or Kana would confuse the boy by fooling with him.

Kushina was just rising up to collect the few glasses scattered about when there was a small termer throughout the home, like some enormous hand had simply shaken the structure to see what was inside. Kushina immediately looked round as the Jonin rose to their feet spreading out so the family was in-between them as they all faced out towards any possible threat. At the same moment Kana found herself wrapped in two of Naruto's tails being lifted up and back Naruto dropping off of the couch and onto the floor on all fours his ears up and alert as Naruko dropped into a stance beside him her back to Kana keeping the little one in-between them.

For what felt like an hour the group simply stood there senses focuses to the upmost as their eyes darted back and forth for any sign of enemies. As seconds stretched into Minutes Kakashi finally spoke up taking a step to put himself between Kushina and the front door while motioning her back nearer to her children.

"Kushina, what was that, is the seal barrier standing?" asked Kakashi as he reached up to pull back his forehead protector scanning around with one blazing sharingan activated. Across from him Asuma pulled out his blades even as Kurenai started weaving hand signs her eyes darting back and forth searching for possible threats. Kushina took a step back as a few golden chains clinked out of her back as she edged towards her children her eyes peeled.

"Hai, I think so , that was a ping, means something broke through, but didn't take down the barrier completely, so there is at least one person in here with us…maybe more keep focused." She fired out as all three Jonin nodded closing the formation around the children their eyes scanning over and over but finding nothing. Just as Kakashi was about to start utilizing shadow clones for a searching pattern his attention was drawn as he heard a faint growling behind him. Despite himself Kakashi turned, along with Kurenai, Asuma, Kushina and Naruko to give Naruto a sideways glace as the boy's body stiffened his eyes narrowed on a spot on the ceiling his low growl echoing around the small room as he stared at the spot with apparent anger. Kakashi looked up his sharingan spinning but saw nothing, and privately wondering what the feral boy could be seeing that he wasn't. The other adults were thinking along the same lines as Kakashi, but remained silent, not wanting to provide a distraction and possible opening. Naruko gave Naruto a concerned look before looking up to where he was focused and then back to him as Naruto gave her a small glance that seemed to have a small plea in it before he focused back on the spot once again.

_What is Niisan see that I can't, Kakashi-san and Kaasan don't seem to see anything there so what is he seeing…and if he see's something why isn't he going after it… it's not like there's something holding him…Kana! _Naruko realized as she remembered the girl wrapped even now securely in Naruto's tails and at her own back. If Naruto moved he would be pulling Kana out of the center of protection.

_Just like Niisan first me now Kana, doesn't care if he gets hurt but someone he cares about gets into trouble and look out. _Thought Naruko even as she moved a hand over a seal on her arm causing a slightly longer than average Kunai to appear its form covered with a small set of seals that glowed a faint red. With a small flick Naruko sent the blade upwards right where Naruto's eyes were focused expecting to see the blade sink into the ceiling without incident. Instead as the blade reached the point there was a sudden explosion of movement at two figures darted out from under some kind of illusion a set of seals fading from their form as they moved both reaching for a pair of blades strapped across their backs.

However, the two were now doomed, as soon as their cover was compromised all three Jonin including Kushina struck, with a hail of Justus's, chains, genjutsu's and taijutsu that tore into the two without mercy. The two's only saving grace was that the location made it to where any attack had to be dialed back so as to not bring the house down on top of them. However, this was of little comfort as the two were dragged down before being bound up, sealed, and placed under a genjutsu imprisoning them within their own minds. After the two were dealt with the group turned to see Naruto seemingly relaxed letting Kana go at last, as the little orange haired girl gave an annoyed huff before moving to sit down with one of Naruto's tails in her lap patting it absentmindedly having been unable to see the entire event thanks to the tails wrapped around her. Asuma in the meantime haled the pair out into the back and standing guard not wanting to leave the two near the family at the time. Kushina in the meantime was simply hovering around her three children never letting them out of her sight as she did. After a moment Kakashi walked up and set a hand on her shoulder causing her to look round.

"Kushina its ok, no one else is here, you can relax if you keep up like this you'll just hurt yourself." Reasoned the man as Kushina looked at him slightly annoyed before turning back to look at the three before here.

"Ya well we didn't see anyone before and there were there, so forgive me if I don't relax all at once." Replied Kushina as she felt a small tug on the hem of her dress. Looking down she saw one of Naruto's tails, following it down Kushina saw Naruto a foot or two away with a sleeping Kana draped over a pair of his tails, as he looked at her with a pleading look. Kakashi gave a small smile at this and turned to Kushina.

"True we didn't see them, but Naruto did, and he seems find now, maybe the fox made him a sensor of some sort, or maybe it's smell who knows, but if he is fine, I think we can relax." Reassured the man as Kushina let out a breath nodding as she allowed herself to slump back into a chair beside her. As she and the others started to relax Naruto turned around looking at each his mind fighting to understand why everything felt so….so blurry.

_Red lady…NO Kassan…hai Kaasan looks better…little one….kana…kit…NO not kit imoto, kana imoto safe…yes enemy gone Kaasan and imoto safe….cause of Nar-Naru-….Naruk-Naru….Naru help get rid of enemy….good…Kashi man friend…help…den no Home safe. Wh-why is everything blurry…I haven't felt like this since Shukaku threw that fit about Goku turning half of him into glass….hu? wait who is Shukaku….Goku…I don't….wait Kaasan is standing up what's going on?...what's happening to me….who am i? _ Thought the blonde fox boy trying and failing to establish a clear line of thought for very long before simply ignoring the process all together. It seemed like every time he was about to figure something out some came by and changed the question on him, so that he was constantly in a state of flux, never able to manage much more than simplest things. Still he supposed that it was enough for now.

With a small sigh her paced in a small circle before nestling down to sleep his tails pulled up around him to that he looked like one big mass of orange fur sitting at the edge of the couch. Naruko had taken position on top of the couch ideally messing with her Kunai giving a small proud smile at her actions a few moments ago in exposing the two shinobi.

_Ha I knew Naruto and I would make an awesome team of shinobi…He finds them I take them out perfect tag team. _Thought the blonde giving the living ball of fur a smile as she resealed the blade. Just then there was small pulse as Minato arrived in the room in a flash of yellow looking tired, but otherwise alright as he looked around at the scene before him, his eyes focusing on the two prisoners in the back before he turned to look around at the family checking for any injuries. Before he could speak Kushina rose giving the man a quick hug and whispering in his ear that everything and everyone was fine, causing the hokage to relax slightly at the news.

Turning the two looked over to the ball of fur a few feet from them shutter as the tails pealed back and Naruto's fox eared head poked out of the mass giving a dreary look around focusing on Minato and giving a small yip and call.

"To-tousan." The boy said sleepily causing Minato to nod and walk over to give naruto a small swift hug that the boy returned, before setting himself at the base of where Naruko sat curled up but alert. Minato let out a small sigh before he turned to head out back and find out who the two had been working for, but not before informing the room that they would be having lunch guests, and to prepare for their arrival.

**Ok there you go a chapter two for a story I honestly didn't think I would be writing any more for lol. Hope that this chapter is enjoyable to some of you, and that it either gives you ideas to change into your own story, or is just a nice little distraction. As you noticed I did use the council in this, but kept them pretty open as well as most of the clan heads, you may have noticed the lack of an Uchiha massacre that's because here it didn't happen instead the Kumo reckoning was the event I created to keep some characters while explaining away others. Why did I do this, well I wanted some gone, but not the whole cartoon level evil bad guy thing, there was a conflict and well it worked really well as a surprise attack, just didn't work out in the long run. Also small not I am doing with no beta and I wrote this in one sitting so if the grammar is off I do apologize.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and let me know if you have any questions Songbird out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

First thanks to those who favorite, followed, and reviewed, this is kind of becoming my pet project that I work on while I am, taking a break from my other work. So ya this one is going to be slow one to update but I'll try and get back to it as often as I can. Helps I'm not making the standard 20,000 work chapter I'm use to making lol, so anyway enjoy.

Also small point because it was mentioned a lot, I won't be making a strict paring for this story as really I'm not sure that this should be a big part of this, will there be cute moments, fun stuff like that yep but there won't necessarily be a strict pairing at least for a very long time. So sorry no Naruto running off with Hinata, Sakura, or anyone else to have happy little pink or blue furred little fox kids running around Konoha….though that would be awesome lol, anyway onto the story.

**Chapter 3**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu"

**-So he's fluffy now…that's cool -**

Soon the Namikaze home was once again in a buzz of activity, the two assailants had been hauled away by Anbu to be interrogated, while Kurenai and Asuma had decided to stay and were at the moment helping to set up a few tables in the back yard as Kakashi took another look around the perimeter. Inside Tsunade and Kushina were working on preparing some food along with Minato how was every now and then teleporting in and out of the home returning with whatever the pair wanted.

"Kushina I have to say, having Minato around make shopping much easier," called Tsunade with a smile as Minato popped back into the room in a bright flash of light with a shopping bag in on hand.

"Here is the noodles Kushina-chan, please tell me there isn't anything else." Asked the man a little winded form the constant teleportation. Kushina and Tsunade just gave Minato a smirk before chuckling at the man's pleading expression.

"Hai, Hai Minato you big baby you're free." Called Kushina as she moved over to take the bags giving the blonde a swift peck on the cheek for good measure. Minato couldn't help but smile at the pair before moving out into the sitting room and plopping down on an open seat letting out a sigh as he did. Just as he was starting to get comfortable there was a knock at the door causing him to groan slightly?

"Minato mind getting that, we're kind of busy!" called Kushina from the kitchen. Minato let out an annoyed sigh before he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the front door. As he reached it there was another rap at the door, causing Minato to call out.

"Hai I'm coming." Called Minato as he opened the door finding Hiashi standing before him all stoic calm.

For a moment Minato seemed confused knowing the man before him wouldn't have continued knocking at the door, heck just getting the man to blink was sometimes a battled getting him inpatient took more than a brief pause at a closed door. Before Minato could comment on this he felt a tug at his pant leg causing him to look down. As he did he found a small Hyuga girl no older than nine or ten looking up at the blonde, her long black hair framing a determined looking face, from which a pair of bright pale eye's blazed up at the man.

"Hokage-sama we have come to see the fox boy, and Hinata-niisan is very excited may we enter?" The girl asked in the authoritative tone that caused Minato to look up at Hiashi with a small smirk. Little Hinata may have been a copy of her Kaasan, but Hanabi was a little clone of the man right down to her stoic manner even as a child. Minato turned his head back down to look at the smallest Hyuga a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hai Hanabi-chan you and Hinata-chan are more than welcome to come in, as well as Hiashi-san, I think you will find Naruto, out back with Kana and Naruko, just go easy on him ok, he is still a little nervous around people." Replied Minato as Hanabi gave a small bow looking behind her to where Hinata stood a mini Hitomi her byakugan holding a tint of lavender, her hair carried the twinge of blue the same as her Kaasan had. Apart from that Minato also noted the bright red blush on the girls face as she played with her figures shooting Hanabi a few annoyed glances.

_Imoto I told you not to say that, now Hokage-sama will think I'm weird and he may not let me see Naruto-kun…even though he's fluffy now…I hope he's ok….from what Tousan said he needs some help…like he helped me…and now he's fluffy. _Thought the girl trying to keep thoughts of a foxy version of her crush. Meanwhile Minato had stepped back in order to let Hiashi and the girls into the home, the girls moving quickly to the back in search of the other children. Hiashi in the meantime moved into the living room to take a seat Minato falling into one beside him. After a moment Hiashi broke his stoic persona to give the hokage a small smirk.

" I told you that Kushina would make you wiped but no you were going to be hokage, and no one would ever boss you around." Hiashi mocked the man, as Minato shot back a small smirk.

"Ya well we knew this was coming. But we both charged on ahead didn't we." Replied Minato a small smile that Hiashi couldn't help nod to return.

"Hai but seeing my girls smile makes it all worthwhile, we do whatever we need to for our children don't we my old friend." Finished Hiashi as he leaned back in his chair. From across from him Minato gave a small chuckle of his own, thinking about his Sochi.

"Hai we will won't we." Finished minato as the pair looked out the back glass sliding door. However just as he was about to relax another knock came at the door causing Minato to groan as Hiashi gave a small chuckle as the blond forced himself back to his feet.

* * *

While Minato moved to answer the door once again, Hinata, and Hanabi had made their way out into the back yard and the small wooded area there in. The Namikaze home had a fairly large scale grounds attached for training, complete with a small grove of trees that swayed gently in the breeze. As the pair moved into that grove they were at first confused wondering where the three they were looking for may have run off to. After a few moments Hinata stopped their searching to begin flying through a few hand signs before a series of veins appeared around her eyes signaling her bloodlines activation. As the Byakugan blazed the woods around her turned a seeming transparent world that soon revealed Kana crouched in a bush just a few yards away.

Spying this Hinata headed over Hanabi following along behind her neesan also wondering what exactly was going on. The two soon stood looking down at a bush from which they could catch a small bit of rustling.

"Kana-chan um why are you in a bush?" asked Hinata as a small orange headed girl poked her head up from between the leaves, giving the two a slightly annoyed look.

"Hinata, Hanabi quite I'm hiding from Niisan." replied Kana as if she was speaking to someone much older than her, rather than two girls that were her senior by a great many years. Both Hyuuga took this in more than a little confused before both heard a small cry out in the depths of the woods. The pair spun as Kana let out a playful squeak and dove back into her bush. Both Hinata and Hanabi were becoming a little nervous wondering what exactly was going on.

"Neechan what did Kana mean by hiding from her Niisan….is the fox boy you wanted to see dangerous?" Hanabi asked trying to keep her nerves out of the words but slipping up enough for Hinata to recognize the concern that had driven those words out. However, before Hinata could answer there was a rustling above the pair causing them to look straight up into the thick branches above them. For a moment the pair stood silent thinking they had imagined the noise somehow, before a pair of bright blue eyes looked down at the two through vertically slitted pupils.

Hanabi despite herself immediately froze her body shaking slightly at being looked down upon by what her mind told her was a predator. Beside her Hinata instinctively moved slightly so that she now stood in front of her imoto her own eyes showing a small twinge of fear at the eyes that continued to silently watch them. And still the bright blue eyes tracked them, for a few seconds that felt like minutes the girls just stood there silent till they noticed the eyes shifting over to the bush beside them. With a small start Hinata remembered Kana and was about to call out to her, but before she could there was a burst of speed from above her, as something orange shot into the bush with an excited yip. Before Hinata could event cry out another voice beat her too it.

"Hahahahhahaha Naruto-niisan stop that tickles you found me heehehahhahah!" came the happy giggling of Kana as she emerged from the bush along with what Hanabi and Hinata could only guess was a few very long fluffy pillows that seemed to be wrapped around her. Then out of the bush came what those pillows were attached to, and with a jolt Hanabi and Hinata recognized that what was draped around the girl were three massive fox tails that were even then tickling the girl.

The pair's eyes were drawn to the figure connected to those tails, their eyes going wide as Naruto's new appearance came into view, from his furry pawed arms to his fox eared head, that was even then letting out happy little yips at capturing his imoto. As Naruto was pulled out into the open his bright blue eyes looked over at the new pair before him, as he cocked his head to one side at the pair his face scrunch up as if trying to comprehend something.

"Hi-Hi-nata…nata?...Han-Han- nabi….nabi?" Naruto managed to say his tone indicating it was more of a question than a statement. The words were enough to shock the two out of their stupor and enough for Hinata to take a small step forwards towards her now very fluffy crush.

"Nar-Naruto-kun." The pale eyed girl replied not completely trusting her own voice, even as a small blush started to cover her checks as she noted the cute pair of fox ears twitching upon the boys head. At her words naruto let out a happy little yip as his remaining six tails shot forwards three to each of the Hyuugas wrapping the pair in a very soft and warm hug as the fox boy smiled at their pair.

"Nata, Nabi!...yay!" called the boy.

The immediate reaction to this unfortunately was that Hinata fainted into the tails soft fur, even as Hanabi struggled her way free, giving the fox a little annoyed look as she tried to fix her hair that had been messed up from the boys enthusiastic embrace. Kana in the meantime had finally managed to pull herself free from the tickling tails just in time to wave as Naruko made her way over to see what the noise was about.

"So Naruto found you to, guess hid and seek doesn't work to well with him anymore." called Naruko pausing as she noticed the pair of Hyuugas, most specifically the one who was apparently unconscious in her niisans tails. Spying Hinata's condition Naruko couldn't help but let out a small laugh before moving over to drape an arm over Naruto's shoulder ruffling one ear as she did.

"Niisan you little lady killer look what you did to Hinata-chan, come on let's get her back to the house looks like it's about time for lunch." Spoke Naruko as Kana moved over to stand beside Hanabi taking her cues from the other girl as Naruko guided Naruto around Hinata still gently wrapped in a few of his furry tails. Kana and Hanabi marching along behind as Kana matched beside her trying to mimic the strong confident walk of Hanabi.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house Kushina along with Tsunade finished bringing out the food while beside them Mikoto and Mebuki moved to help put the last few things in order. The pair had arrived just a few minutes before, and had moved to assist the others with the meal. At first Tsunade and Kushina had insisted on handling it, but the newly arrived pair made it very clear that they would not be taking no for an answer. At the same time Minato, Hiashi and Kizashi all moved off to one side keeping out of the way of the women in action. As the three men watched the four women seemed to have finally finished their work, Tsunade turning to look ideally around the yard as she placed the final dish upon the table.

"Hey Tsunade who're looking for?" called Mikoto turning to notice the blondes apparent distraction. In answer Tsunade shrugged slightly turning back towards the dark haired women.

"Oh nothing Mikoto, just wondering where Jiraiya got off to, he said he was just going to be for a while, and I'm wondering if he decided to make another stop by the hot springs." Replied the blonde a note of annoyance in her voice as she mentioned the man's possible perverted actions. Beside her Kushina and Mebuki exchanged a small smile as Mikoto rolled her eyes at the women's statement before turning to look over to where Sasuke stood a few feet away in his usual collective pose. Beside him Sakura sat as well the pink haired girl looking over at the boy beside her with a small annoyed look on her face overshadowing the small blush that lay upon it. As Mikoto watched she noticed Sakura finally stond up taking one of the Uchiha boy's arms in her hand and heading towards the grove of trees.

"Oh come on Sasuke if you are worried how about you get up and look for them instead of just sitting there like a lump on a log, I swear." Called out Sakura as she pulled the dark eyed boy up onto his feet and after her. Sasuke in turn gave the pink haired girl an annoyed look before huffing slightly but allowing himself to be pulled forwards all the same. Mikoto seeing this let out a small chuckle at her Sochi. The death of his tousan had hit the boy pretty hard, and no matter what she or Itachi attempted to do it seemed for the longest time that Sasuke was going to simply continue to fall into a harmful depression. However, when the boy had entered the academy those worries had been put to rest when Sakura and Naruko got ahold of the boy. Between the two Sasuke could hardly go very long brooding before one or both of the girls would pull him whether he liked it or not out of his stupor. Between Mikoto, Mebuki, and Kushina was a bet to see which of the girls would end up snapping the boy into shape or if they would drive him crazy first.

As Mikoto watch her Sochi being drug off, she noted a small movement on the edge of the grove of trees. Mikoto was not the only one to notice the movement either as everyone else present also turned towards the disturbance as from the brush there came a small smattering of voices that grew louder till the first of its originators became visible.

"No Hanabi you can't take Naruto-niisan home with you I don't care how soft his tails are he's family and we get first dibs." Called Naruko as the redhead stepped out of the brush her head cocked to one side to look back at the apparent target of her conversation. Behind her cam a stoic reply soon accompanied by the forms of Hanabi, and Kana as they to exit the grove.

"Naruko, I feel that it would be a show of support between or clans, there is no need for you to keep him all to yourself." Replied Hanabi as beside her Kana gave the pale eyed girl a small frown before chipping in her two cents worth.

"Hanabi-chan only saying that so she and Hinata-chan can keep the fluffy to themselves." Spoke up the orange haired girl as Hanabi gave the younger girl something like an annoyed glare. However, whatever she might have been about to reply with was drown in a collective intake of breath as the final pair emerged into the back yard.

As Naruto stepped into full view walking upright with his fluffy fox paw arms swinging at his sides and his massive nine tail's billowing out behind him, her turned his head around to the crowd gathered in the rear of the Namikaze home his bright fox fur ear's twitching slightly, as he came to a halt at seeing everyone in the gathering. For a moment no one moved, or spoke, as they simply took in Naruto's new appearance. The fox boy could almost feel their eyes as they roved over the boys form from the tips of his ears to the curled bunch that at the moment were his tails and despite himself naruto began to edge slightly back into the brush. That was until Kushina let out sigh moving through the group to reach her Sochi. As she reached the boy she gently laid a hand on the boy's head ideally rubbing the boy's hair and ears drawing a happy purr from him as she looked down at his bundle of tails, and starting to giggle as she spied a small tuft of bluish black hair in the folds of reddish orange fur.

"So Naruto-kun I see you found Hinata-chan, well why don't you hand her over for now, and go and greet our guest's ok." continued the redhead as Naruto gave a yip of happiness as his tails circled around unrevealing to show the curled up form of Hinata who was lying peacefully upon the bed of orange fur. With a chuckle Kushina noticed that the girl had the equivalent of a death grip on one of the boy's tails. Kushina couldn't smiling as she detached the Hyuga girl from her Sochi's tail, turning to find Hiashi standing beside her to receive his daughter looking over a Naruto as his daughter was passed to him. Despite himself Hiashi's stoic mask slipped a bit as he looked down at Naruto before rolling his eyes up to the heavens.

"Kami now what am I going to do, she had a crush before, and now he's a living plushy. I'm not ready to deal with this kind of thing." Said the man to himself as he hefted his daughter firmly into his arms. "Oh and your fluffy addition won't work on me, so no funny business with my musume." Finished the man as he turned carrying his eldest over to gently lay the child down upon the back deck. As the man moved away Kushina, Mikoto and Tsunade could not help but smirk at the man's distress. While Sakura found herself moving over closer to Naruto causing the fox boy to turn to face her with a small welcoming smile upon his lips, his tails wagging happily behind him.

"Saku…hi saku!" called Naruto as the pink haired girl neared causing her to give a happy little smile at the foxy boy as she founder herself moving over to hug the boy shaking her head as she did.

"Baka of course you'd still be the same troublemaker you always were." Chuckled the girl, before her light laugh became a stream of giggles thanks to Naruto's tails wrapping her up slightly as his fluffy arms pulled her into a hug. From behind the rest of the gathering smiled at the happy meeting even Sasuke finding himself unable to keep a small smirk from crossing his lips. As Sakura took a step back Mikoto and Mebuki were the next to approach the two women happily taking a knee and giving the fox boy a happy greeting scratching him behind his ears and extracting a happy purring from the boy as they did.

* * *

After everyone had finished meeting the new Naruto, and each of the girls had gotten their time with the boys tails and ears the group found themselves sitting around the yard happily sharing a meal. Soon Naruto and the other teens and children moved over to one part of the yard leaving the adults alone to talk to one another. Hinata having recovered not long ago had moved to sit beside her imoto every now and then shooting a glance over at Naruto before blushing heavily as the fox boy would turn to smile at the girl causing her to blush a darker red before turning away again trying not to think of how soft the boy's tails had been when carrying her. As the children ate the adults looked over at them Minato and Kushina smiling happily at the how comfortable Naruto was being accepted.

"He seems to be doing pretty well for himself, heck from what you've said and what we've seen I don't see why your sochi can't become a larger part of this village." Spoke Hiashi looking over at Minato as he spoke. Minato in turn looked over at the Hyuga man.

"What do you mean a larger part?" asked the blonde as Kushina, and Tsunade looked over at the man as well. Hiashi in turn looked around at the table before looking back at Minato as though he was a little confused by the blonde's apparent failure to grasp the obvious.

"Minato tell me you have at least considered the idea that Naruto now has a chance to be a shinobi like he wanted, heck if what you said about Mizuki is any indication he has the potential to become incredible. If you want to give him the chance the Hyuuga clan will stand with you." Finished Hiashi as he looked over at the pair. Both Minato and Kushina exchanged a glance before Mikoto spoke up as well.

"I have to say I agree with Hiashi on this point, little Naruto always wanted to be a shinobi, and let's face it he can do it now, with a Jonin sensei he will be protected as the best he could be. And with any luck he can get a better hold of his abilities, which seem like they could keep him safer than anyone of us ever could." Reasoned the Uchiha matriarch, as most of the tabled nodded in agreement to her words.

"They have a point, heck it's a better plan than keeping him locked up anyway, wait too long and Kana will probably end up braiding his tails together or something just to pass the time." Chuckled Tsunade as she took another sip from a saki dish.

Hearing all of these comments Kushina and Minato looked at one another before they both looked over to where Naruto was currently poking Sasuke over and over with his multiple tails as the annoyed Uchiha attempted to bat the appendages aside as the rest of the group giggled at the two's antics.

"I suppose it is an option we didn't have before." Admitted Minato as he turned to look over at Kushina who had a small on her face.

"I'm sorry to say that despite our defenses someone managed to get into our home, and close to our sochi… at the very least we should consider training him, if some idiots try to attack him I want to make sure he can look after himself to some extent." Suggested the redhead as she looked back over at where her Sochi was. Minato in turn looked over at the children as Sasuke had adopted a rather unique defense by hiding behind Naruko and Hinata, the pair forced to become giggle blockades as Naruto's tails softly impacted their pair attempting to get at the Uchiha who was moving to keep the girls between him and the fox boy's tails. Seeing this the group looked around at one another before bursting out into laughter at the simple lunacy of the events in play.

"Oh gah this is priceless." Laughed Tsunade as the group saw Naruto finally pull Hinata behind him with a few tails causing the poor girl to faint again resuming her snuggling with the fluffy appendages, while Naruko leapt behind her niisan pointing towards the Uchiha with a vengeful little smirk.

"Get him!" called the girl as Naruto let out a yip of understanding as the boy's five remaining tails shot forwards once more plowing the Uchiha boy over onto the ground.

"Yep he has potential after all." chuckled Mikoto as she watched her Sochi being overwhelmed by a mass of fluffy tails. Kushina smiled over at her Sochi and Musume, as they laughed or yipped in apparent excitement before she turned to look over at Minato with a small smile.

"I think we should give him a choice Minato…if he says yes then having him on a team with Naruko seems the best idea. Looks like our Sochi may be getting his wish after all." finished the redhead giving a hopeful smile over at her husband. Minato in turn looked back over at his wife then over at his children before nodding his head as if in acceptance of something.

"Hai it might be an idea at that… I guess we ask him tonight." Replied the man before he turned to his wife with a small smile.

"Still I wonder what sensei could possibly handle… well that." Chuckled Minato pointing over where the children sat. The in turn simply enjoying the image of Sasuke trying and failing to escape the pair of excited Namikaze children.

* * *

The lunch meeting had moved on longer into the afternoon; with the adults discuss their plans as the teen's and children amused themselves till the sun began to dip over the tree line and the guest decided it was finally time to leave. With a few parting words the guests left one by one, most of the girls taking one last chance to snuggle with the fox boy one last time before wishing the family well. Finally the only ones remaining were the Namikaze family. Sometime during the meeting Jiraiya had returned to report that the two shinobi had apparently been Mizuki's accomplices, but nothing else was known at the moment. Now the family sat gathered in the sitting room Naruto sitting in-between his two Imoto's ideally scratching at one ear as he blinked over at his parents.

"So Sochi what do you think, do you want to be a shinobi with your imoto." Asked Minato after finishing explaining the situation to the fox boy. Now was the moment to truth, if Naruto was able to understand his Tousan's questions, or if the boy would be a little too feral to understand the man's words. This seemed very likely as Naruto simply cocked his head to one side in apparent confusion before speaking.

"Hu…Tousan…Naru kuno…kunoichi…no shinobi…" replied Naruto Minato let out a sigh sitting back down beside Kushina giving her a pleading look that caused Kushina to let out a small chuckle as looked at her husband.

"Oh course he understand just enough to correct me, Kushina help." Pleaded Minato as Kushina pushed herself up moving over to stand over her children looking between Naruto and Naruko in particular.

"Ok Naruko would you be willing to have your Niisan on a team with you?" started Kushina getting a firm nod from Naruko in reply.

"Hai Kaasan that would be awesome!" called Naruko smiling over at her fox niisan. Naruto in turn looking between Naruko and Kushina in apparent interest. Kushina in turn looked round fixing her Sochi with a focused look.

"Naruto do you want to be a shinobi? Be able to protect yourself and your imoto?" asked the redhead as Naruto looked around at the family his rattled mind fighting to keep it focused.

_M-me a Shinobi…I can be a shi…I can be the Kyuubi, no no shinobi not the Kyuubi I'm naruto not a fox. I can be a shinobi just like I promised imoto…. But I don't have an imoto I have a neesan but Matatabi doesn't want to be a shinobi….wait…what? who's Matatabi…what the heck is going on with me…I'm Naruto I have a family…I have a life…b-but I have two now….I…I'm the oldest I need to look after them….bu-but I'm the youngest as well…I..I don't understand. But I can look after Naruko….ya I can look after Naruko…and find my family… _Naruto's broken mind finally finished, deciding on that one point. As the day had progressed Naruto had managed to slowly find a patter to his shattered mind. Every time he thought of something his mind would remain clear until some specific split would occur. Then it would be like there were two sets of memories that overlapped one another, it make speaking difficult, heck it made focusing difficult as though he was attempting to use two languages at once…heck the entire experience just kept causing him to rely more on his instincts over trying to force a battle with his mind. However, his brief entrance into his mind had at least given him an answer.

Back in the real world Naruto shook his head slightly before looking back up at his Kaasan, who was still smiling down at him.

"Hai Ka-kaasan…shinobi…promise." Naruto managed before his voice once again became a small mix of fox noises. However, the meaning was clear, and from beside him Naruko let out a little confident cheer before tackling her nissans with a happy giggle as Kushina smiled down at the pair.

"Hai, hai, hai this is awesome we'll be the best team ever just watch with my skill and brains and your….your fluffiness we'll be unstoppable." Cheered Naruko as Minato, and Kushina couldn't help but laugh at the girls words. Kana in the meantime decided to join the celebration latching her onto one of the fox boys tails and allowing her to be sung lightly back and forth with its path all the while adding her giggles to the yips and chuckles of everyone else.

* * *

The next day found Kushina patiently waiting for a few visitors to arrive to see little Naruto. She and Minato had spent the night going over the possible candidates for Naruto, and Naruko's team leader, before coming to the simple conclusion that their children's team would have to have a pair of sensei's so that Naruto's care did not interfere with the other genin's training. To that end Kushina was waiting with the twins having let Kana accompany Minato to the office.

So the three sat in the backyard of the compound the two females ideally petting the soft fur of their fluffy family member. Naruto was laid out with his head resting on his Kaasan's lap, her hands scratching lightly at the boy's ears as he happily purred in his sleep. Naruto in the meantime was gently brushing through the boys' massive tails enjoying the way the soft fur brushed up against her palms.

Soon there was a small pulse from the seal array around the home that Kushina looked up noting the disturbance with no visible sign of panic. The signal indicated that whoever had entered the property was carrying the necessary seal from Minato to allow them entrance, so there was nothing to be concerned about. Naruto, however, it seemed had other ideas as the boy suddenly stiffened his ears and tails becoming slightly redder, as the fur on them took on a harder almost armor like quality. Before Naruto could start to move, however, Kushina beat the boy to any action by lightly bopping the fox boy on his head causing him to let out a small whine.

"No Naruto we do not attack guests you know better." Chided Kushina as the boy's fur went back to its silky countenance as he turned to wide sad eyes up at his Kaasan looking nothing so much like a baby fox with one small tear in his eyes. Kushina in response felt her heart swell as without thinking she simply pulled her Sochi's foxy form into her own face beaming despite her best efforts to remain calm.

"Oh my little fluffy maelstrom I'm sorry Kaasan won't do that again I promise! Your way to cute to stay angry with!" Kushina called excitedly suddenly lacking all kind of dignity or poise in her actions. This of course was the scene that meet the pair who arrived a moment later causing them to chuckle despite themselves at the scene before them.

"Hum I suppose that this is just something that little Naruto will have to get used to. Still I do have to stand by my earlier statement, you need to take it slow with the boy he doesn't act to friendly to brand new people…and the dog smell probably won't help you." Chuckled Kakashi as he gave his fellow a happy eye smile. Beside the one eyed man stood a young women likely in hear late teens dressed in a standard chunnin flak jacket and leggings though her vest was open enough to allow for her bosom to show slightly, letting her flesh show from her neck up to her red fanged checks. Her long brown hair hung behind her in a long ponytail as her slightly feral face looked over almost hungrily at the fox boy a slight blush hidden behind her already red checks. Hana the eldest of Tsume's, the head of the Inuzuka clan's children was a recently promoted chunnin.

As to why she was blushing well the Inuzuka gained their clan abilities by tapping into a feral connection with their canine partners, the stronger the connection the better fighters they became. Hana along with her ototo and Kaasan had the purest Inuzuka blood of the family, heck Hana's own ability was strong enough to have three separate standard partners alone, while her Kaasan and Kiba had both taken Alphas instead Hana having found herself drawn to the triplets instead. Her feral blood did find the new feral features of the Namikaze boy quite appealing, heck from what her Kaasan and the hokage had explained the boy was practically the perfect kind of man for an Inuzuka…still he was still barley a teen, and more importantly he was to be her student, so whatever else was currently running through her head, the feral side of herself would not be making the calls on this one…at least not till later.

"Hai, hai Kakashi I heard it the first time, no glopping or kidnapping the fox boy I got it…still you might as well have hung up Orochimaru giftwrapped before Anko and then ask her nicely to not attack him; but I'll hold myself in check." chuckled the Inuzuka as their voices seemed to snap Kushina back to reality, who suddenly blushed madly at the embarrassing situation that she found herself in. Letting go of her Sochi Naruto shook his head fiercely giving his Kaasan a slightly flustered look before her eyes looked round towards the new pair in apparent interest.

Kakashi in response gave the fox boy a happy wave moving forwards with Hana at his side until the pair stood before the three.

"Hey there Naruto, looks like I get to be you Sensei, and Hana here will be helping you work on your…well new additions, though watch out I think your becoming a lady killer with more than just Hyuugas now." chuckled the man as Naruto let out a small yip of greeting to the man before looking over at Hana in apparent interest. For a moment the two just looked at one another before naruto let out a few feral sounds finishing with a kind of chiding growl that caused Hana to suddenly look very annoyed with the youth her blush actually pushing past her Inuzuka markings.

"HEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK I DO NOT SMELL LIKE A KENNAL AND I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW MY MATING CYCLE IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS PUP!" Hana shouted at the boy before realizing that she had just screamed the information in front of not only a known pervert but a future student and the Hokage's wife. At hearing this Kakashi couldn't help but flash Naruto an eye smile chuckling as he did, while Naruko fell into giggles at the scene before her. Kushina at the same time gave Naruto an angry little look that caused the boy to let out a small apologetic whimper moving slightly away from his Kaasan. However before he could move Kushina grabbed him by the scruff of his neck pulling him forwards to face Hana.

"Oh no you don't mister, I will not have you being rude to guests not apologize to Hana." The redhead ordered her face causing the boy to let out a small whimper as he directed a few more feral noises towards the chunnin girl. Hana in response seemed to calm slightly before letting out a sigh as she looked at the fox boy.

"I'll accept your apology Naruto but, next time remember feral or not ladies don't like it when you make comments like that…or should I join your Kaasan is showing you how scary a women can be." Asked Hana giving the boy a feral smirk that caused him to shiver slightly despite himself and retreat behind Naruto whimpering slightly as Naruko gently ran her hands over his ears the smaller redhead attempting to sooth the boy while looking over at Hana with some annoyance.

"Its ok Naruto-niisan I won't let the big bad Hana get you." Naruko said attempting to sooth the boy as he whimpered slightly his tails drawn behind him. Hana in the meantime looked over at Kushina who was shaking her head at the whole situation, as beside the Inuzuka Kakashi was giggling at what was happening on their first meeting.

A little while later the group had moved out to a small training area in the rear of the Namikaze grounds. At the moment Naruto was crouched on all fours his eyes focused on the Inuzuka girl before him who had fallen into her own family taijutsu style her eyes becoming slightly slitted as her canine features shifted slightly to become more pronounced. Across from her Naruto was watching her movements his own body tensing slightly at her every move, his eyes darting around her form, watching…waiting for an opening to present itself.

As Hana moved slightly to try and get a better position from for scouting out the boy's defenses, however her minor movement caused a slight gap in her defenses, enough for the fox boy to exploit. Before Hana could even react Naruto had sprung forwards one furry arms shooting forwards to take a swipe at the Inuzuka girl's legs. Hana was just able to push herself sideways in time to dodge the oncoming swipe, however just as she moved out of the claws reached she was suddenly meet with a sudden impact of three tails that smacked the girl down out of the air and onto the ground with a sudden impact that caused the girl to burst into smoke.

From over with the rest of the group Hana flinched slightly at the memories as her clone dispersed. Beside her Kakashi clicked the button on a stopwatch, eye smiling down at the chunnin beside him.

"Well you did better that time a whole thirty seconds before he smacked you down." chuckled the grey haired man as Hana shot him an annoyed look even as Naruto yipped in excitement before hoping over to where Naruko and Kushina stood getting a small series of pats from the two.

"Well sorry, you didn't do so hot yourself Mr. Jonin what was your time one minute ten seconds." Fired back the Inuzuka as Kakashi pretended not to hear her. Kushina in the meantime had approached the pair a proud little grin playing across her lips as she reached them.

"Well that's my fluffy sochi ten Konoha experts 1…though I still don't think just scratching him behind the ears till he fell down purring should count." Finished the redheaded women as Hana let out a small bark of a laugh remembering her one and only victory over the fox boy.

"Ya well what do you expect from what we've seen he is an absolute beast in close quarters, his speed and strength are at least high chunnin, and his tails don't allow for any blind spot to exploit, heck his only flaw right now seems to be his long range." Replied Hana as she pushed herself up as the Namikaze twins approached the group Naruto utilizing his legs once again at his Imoto's insistence.

As the pair reached them Hana turned to the fox boy letting out a series of small feral noises somewhere between barks and growls that caused the boy to tilt his head sideways at her his ears twitching slightly before giving a little mischievous grin before nodding his head in apparent excitement.

"Ha-hai!" the boy replied accompanied by a few yips that Hana translated.

"He says he has one but he shouldn't use it here. Something about not wanting to break his home."

This of course caused the group to eye the boy as well as the group in apparent interest. The group managed to get a small detail of Anbu from the hokage and an hour later found the group in a remote training ground. The group at Nartuo's urging all found themselves standing a few feet away from the boy as he marched out hunching down on his hind feet. After this he slowly brought all nine of his tails around their tips pointing inwards towards his mouth which he was opening as wide as he could exposing his new sharper canine teeth. As the mouth opened small red, blue and purple droplets began for form out the air before the boys mouth seemingly held in place by the nine tails that gently swayed around the droplets moving them closer and closer together. As everyone watched open mouthed the many droplets fell together to form an orb only about the size of a golf ball. As those present watched the fox boy stretched his neck out slightly snapping his mouth shut on the small orb the ground around him cracking slightly with the apparent weight of the orb. Before anyone could comment on that the boys tails flew back from him as he dropped his head forwards his mouth cracking open as a blast of pure chakra lanced out in a solid beam, as Naruto swiped his head across the area, the beam cut effortlessly through the surrounding rock like a knife through butter, but otherwise causing no apparent damage until it simply fizzled out like a light bulb flickering out. As the light finally died down Naruto let out a small yip as he turned around to see the onlooker slake jawed expression. After a moment the silence was broken by Naruko's voice.

"THAT WAS AWSOME! NIISAN HAS A LAZER BEAM JUST LIKE THE PRINCESS GALE RAINBOW BEAM! THIS IS THE BEST EVER!" Called the girl excitedly as most of the gathered shinobi let out nervous chuckles at what they had just seen. Beside Kushina Minato who had arrived with Kana to see the event gave his wife a small nervous look.

"Well I guess we know that he got more than just tails and paws from Kyuubi." Chuckled the blonde as Kana excitedly clapped her hands at her Nissan's performance.

**Ok chapter done, and yes I added things about multiple possible pairings, as I said I am allowing for the pairings to be open as I am still holding out that someone will look at this story and go oh, I want to play with that, so ya still leaving paths open. Ok I really don't have anything to add to this, so I'll just let it stand on its own for now, hope you had some fun with the little story here, and that it gives you new ideas for your own work. Thanks again to all those who followed, favorite, and reviewed, I hope you continue to enjoy the story Songbird out.**


End file.
